


Put the Kettle on

by bauble



Series: Sex Bucket List [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: Inspired by motetus' charming elder Arthur & Eames art. Coda set in the Sex Bucket universe.





	Put the Kettle on

"My tea appears to have gone cold."

Arthur hums an acknowledgment as he continues reading an engrossing article about lichen formation on tree bark.

Eames sighs deeply. Gustily. "There's no saving it now, I suppose. You know I can't stomach cold tea. And after it's been through the microwave it never tastes the same."

"I hope this isn't your way of hinting that I should stop reading in order to get you tea," Arthur says, mildly.

"Darling, I would never. I am perfectly capable of putting on a fresh kettle of water. It's simply..." Eames pauses and sighs a third time, precisely on cue. "This weather has been making my bad knee ache. You know, the one that was shot out--"

"Thirty-three years ago and hasn't been the same since," Arthur finishes for Eames, looking up. "Bad weather is making your joints ache up? Is that seriously what you're going with here?"

"Well, my doctor did tell me not to put too much pressure on it when it's raining. Something about the humidity or barometric pressure, who knows with all that medical jargon."

Arthur fixes Eames with a stare. "Your doctor? You haven't been to an appointment in over six years."

"Alright, perhaps not _my_ doctor so much as _a_ doctor," Eames amends. "Who performed a very thorough investigation of my body, I must say."

"Babe, I really don't think you should be taking medical advice from one night stands," Arthur says dryly. Sensing an opportunity, he continues, "Dr. Su is excellent. My next check-up is in May and I could easily schedule one for you the same--"

"Arthur, what do I need with a check-up when I already have someone on hand to perform regular prostate exams?" Eames waggles his eyebrows and Arthur can't help but laugh. "And to perhaps, every now and again, fetch me a cup of fresh tea?"

"You do realize you've probably expended more energy convincing me to get you tea than it would have taken to do it yourself?" Arthur says, sliding his chair out.

"But tea tastes far better when somebody else makes it for me." Eames catches Arthur's hand and kisses it, batting his eyelashes. "I shall endeavor to thank you whole-heartedly. And whole-bodily."

"By lying back and allowing me to examine your prostate?" Arthur says as he fills the kettle with water. "Because that sounds more like something I'd do to thank you."

"The rain's bound to stop eventually, and then I'll be free to engage in all sorts of activities on my knees." Eames ducks his head, playing at being coy after all these years. "If you're still interested."

Arthur smiles down at the kettle as the water begins to boil. "I think I might be."

fin


End file.
